Chiropractic health care is well known. Chiropractic health care focuses on disorders of the musculoskeletal system and its related nervous system, and the effects that such disorders have on a patient's general health and well-being. Doctors of Chiropractic, alternatively referred to as “chiropractors” or “chiropractic physicians,” practice a drug-free, hands-on approach to health care that includes patient examination, diagnosis and treatment. The most common treatment and therapeutic procedure performed by chiropractors on patients is known as “spinal manipulation” or “chiropractic adjustment.” Chiropractic manipulation or adjustment is a manual procedure whereby the chiropractor uses his or her hands to manipulate the joints of the body, particularly the spine, in order to reduce pain and restore or enhance joint function. Manipulation is generally a painless procedure that works by restoring normal joint function and position, and is a safe and effective treatment. To be therapeutic, the manipulation is directed in a very specific path relative to the joint to be treated. During the treatment, the joint is moderately distracted while a high velocity (i.e. very fast) low amplitude (i.e. relatively shallow) thrust is applied through the joint space to restore normal position and function to that joint.
Chiropractic tables, also known as “adjusting tables,” are also well known. When combined with the knowledge, skill and experience of the chiropractor, such tables are successfully used in therapeutic chiropractic manipulation as a means of restoring and enhancing the well-being of the patient. Using such adjusting tables during the performance of therapeutic manipulation, chiropractors are able to successfully manage the biomechanical relationship of the patient's spinal segments in relationship to each other as part of the overall central nervous system, the peripheral nervous system, the protective meningeal barriers and all of the other tissues that are connected to the spinal column. The chiropractic table provides the support means for properly positioning the patient prior to application of the manipulative joint thrust, thus allowing the chiropractor to effectively produce the intended result.
In the experience of this inventor, chiropractic tables of the prior art lack certain functionalities that could assist the chiropractor in the application of his or her treatment of the patient. For example, while such tables may include drop sections for assisting the chiropractor during application of the above-mentioned manipulative joint thrust, which is also known as a “drop adjustment,” they are very limited in their use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved posture correction tool in the form of a chiropractic adjusting table that has certain new, useful and non-obvious features including:
1. Flying drops (thoracic and lumbar) in the thoracic and lumbar sections. “Flying drops” are defined as the thoracic and lumbar sections of the table of the present invention which are able to be raised and angled and cocked and dropped in any position. These “flying drops” allow the chiropractor to set up a patient in a specific posture and perform a drop adjustment without adding any incorrect postures. In other words, conventional drops find chiropractors unable to perform a drop without adding an incorrect posture to the patient's spine. In the past, attempts were made to compensate for the lack of “flying drops” by using foam wedges. These wedges, however, rarely allowed for an exacting postural set-up prior to a drop being administered. Therefore, chiropractors were often frustrated with the lack of postural correction results because they were often adding improper postures.
2. Pelvic elevation “flying drop” in the pelvic section. The pelvic section of the table can be raised, cocked, and dropped at any height. Here again, this “flying drop” allows the chiropractor to set up a patient in a specific posture and perform a drop adjustment without adding any incorrect postures. Conventional drops find chiropractors unable to perform a drop without adding an incorrect posture to the patient's spine and attempts were made to compensate for the lack of “flying drops” by using foam wedges. These wedges, however, rarely allowed for an exacting postural set-up prior to a drop being administered. As a result, chiropractors were often frustrated with the lack of postural correction results because they were often adding improper postures.
3. The cervical instrument adjusting fulcrum is a unique feature elevates and rotates in order to provide exact positioning for critical cervical instrument adjusting.
4. A head piece that lowers up to three inches (3″) below table horizontal while remaining fully functional in forty-five degree (45°) flexion and extension drop. The unique feature provides chiropractors the ability to have the table compensate for anterior or lateral head translation without adding unwanted postures when performing cervical drop work. Additionally, whether the head piece is raised or lowered, it maintains full functionality in forty-five degree (45°) flexion and extension drops.
5. The use of polyurethane pads, for the first time, provide a predictable rebound during the patient adjustment. In addition, is the polyurethane pad allows, for the first time, for a “pre-stress” to be used just prior to following through with the drop in an adjustment. The polyurethane pads have also allowed flexibility of a futuristic design that includes beveled edges and more of a human form outline for easier on- and off-patient access, as well as easier approach to the table by the chiropractor. Up to this point, chiropractic tables had traditionally been covered with a foam product that was limited in all that was described above.
6. This table was also designed for ease of mobility. It has lift rods at the head and foot of the table. It has wheels that are easily inserted or removed. Aside from portable chiropractic tables, the heavier permanent tables have not been designed with mobility in mind.
7. The table of the present invention was engineered with safety in mind. The majority of conventional “pinch points” have been eliminated.